The Long Road Home
by Jade Star
Summary: When Charming, Ruby, Henry, Emma, Killian, Regina, Anna, Kristoff, and Gold fall victim to a strange form of psychosis leading to their capture by a much more vicious branch of the Home Office, it falls on Snow to rescue her family. Canon couples. Please review.
1. Darkest Hour

_An important note from the author: It has been about two years since I began to write fanfic again, so I apologize if my writing is subpar, or the characters are OOC. I am a fan of the show, I have seen all the current seasons, etc, but I still ask, as my rea__ders to have patience with me. On October 8__th__, my mother passe__d away from complications from cancer. Although it has been a few months, I am still grieving, my pain is still real, but writing has been my source of refugee from my current troubles. _

_ In short, I ask you my future readers to have patience with my story, and I hope I do not disappoint anyone with the telling._

_Thank you for your support,_

_ Jessica_

The man who sat hunched in a corner of his cell was a shell of his former self. Knees tucked to his chest, his normally clean shaven face now nearly a full beard. Listless eyes cracked open only for a moment, eyes refusing to shed anymore tears over the current situation- his- no- their current situation.

"Mate…." The pirate's voice was sand papery dry, coming from the prison cell next to him. Charming's eyes flitted over to the voice coming from his left side, every movement was absolutely, utterly draining for him. Of course, the wires protruding from his arms taking actual blood from him nonstop, plus the current tube he was situated in that was dousing the entire thing in some sort of dampening magic probably had something to do with it too.

"Killian…" Charming finally said, sparing the pirate a glance. He truly wasn't being rude, but he simply lacked the strength.

"Gotta keep strong mate." Killian said, the simple sentence taking every bit of strength he possessed. "For the lad. For Emma."

Charming perked up a bit, but only just. He glanced to his right, looking through bleary eyes at the other occupants in their other cells.

On his right: Emma. Henry. Ruby, Regina. On his left: Killian, Gold, Anna, Kristoff.

Killian was laying on his back, taking slow measured breathes, in an effort to converse the precious energy his body was being stripped of. Gold, the most stoic of the bunch was silent, sitting in a corner of his own tube, eyes cast to the floor. Charming had tried talking to him for days, so far, nothing.

Anna, bless her soul, was making her best attempt to keep everyone's spirits up, even through their horrible circumstances, offering pep talks when she had strength to do so. But mostly, her thoughts, her concerns were for her new husband Kristoff. Charming's heart wrenched, seeing him. His best friend kept his back to the others, laying on his side, his face pale, eyes closed, breathing slow. Many times, Charming caught Anna, helplessly pressing her palms to the glass of her own cell, calling out to her true love in an effort to rouse him from his weakened state.

Ruby fought the hardest at first. Throwing herself at the glass, slamming it with her fists, yelling at their captors, who only began to increase her dosage in her cell, putting her into a stupor faster than the rest.

"Still counting on that true love, dear?" a beaten voice asked.

Female. Soft, but rough. Beaten but not broken. Regina. Charming's eyes meet hers. The once evil queen was sitting crossed legged in the tube that contained her. Her blood, which was purple in color, which Charming assumed was due to her magical enhancements, was steadily being absorbed.

"Snow will find us….."Charming assured hear weakly, but he wasn't quite sure he believed it himself. "As will Robin. The others…in Storybrooke…"

His strength took a dip, a pulsing shudder swept through him. More of his strength was being taken from him.

"Hmm" was all Regina said, probably all she could say with her engery being taken from her as well.

"dad…."

Emma. Charming coul barely look at his little girl. Her face took a waxy complexion, hair hanging low over her face. She was sitting with her back to the glass, head down, fingers weakly making circles on the floor. Her blood took a whiteish sheen, in contrast to Regina's purple, an Gold's black, constantly being filtered intro strange tubes.

"Your mother, the others will find us." Charming said.

His baby looked up at him, the simple gesture taking every bit of strength she had in her. "Not this time…..I…" Emma's brow scrunched. "I feel so weak…."

Charming wanted to break the glass, to free himself, then her, to gather her in his arms, wipe away her tears.

But he couldn't. All he could do was hang in the void, feeling himself mentally slip away piece by piece. "Emma…." That simple word alone nearly took everything he head.

"It'll be alright, Emma." Anna said. "Snow, Elsa….they'll find us! I'm sure we'll be out of here safe an sound…."

"Maybe." Emma said weakly. "I can't… think…so weak."

"Emma….love, just rest." Killian instructed with a smile. "Have to keep strong, especially for the boy here."

Charming felt his respect for the pirate grow even bigger in that moment.

"I agree with him. Everyone, we're going silent for a while. Take slow, measured breaths. Only talk, I repeat, only talk if you have…"

Charming, taking his own advice went silent. Fatigue swept over him like a wave, nearly rendering him unconscious.

_Snow. Fin_d us.


	2. Start Over

_Storybrooke, One Month Earlier _

Snow chewed her lip worriedly, watching Doctor Whale speaking heatedly with a few of his security staff, arms waving frantically towards a large set of double doors. His normally playboyish demeanor was gone, instead the angrier he got, the more his voice to levels in which even Snow was shocked to hear him snap in.

"How could you let them escape?!" Whale roared, jabbing his finger straight into an orderly's chest, spit nearly flying from his mouth.

"How could I not?" the other man mumbled. "Considering the patients…"

"Excuse me?!" Whale said with a vicious edge. "Nevermind!" he turned to a young blond haired doctor with a brisk tone. "Dr. Goodhall." He said, thrusting a chart towards him, which the other man eagerly took. "Sir."

"First- a cup of coffee." Whale said with a snort. "Then, pull the security tapes, get the other patients questions- I want to know how they could have escaped a maximum locked down room!"

"Sir!" Dr. Goodhall immediately ran to peform the other man's bidding. Once the chaos had subdued somewhat, Whale slouched against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose to lessen the growing headache.

"Ain't your fault Doc."

Whale opened his eyes to see Leory sitting in one of the many plastic chairs in the waiting room. The man sighned.

"Perhaps not. But…..what in the hell am I supposed to tell, her?"

Both men turned to look at the family room, where Snow White, Elsa, Robin, Tinkerbell, Granny, amongst others were all huddled in a conference of her own.

"Snow….Mary Margaret…." Whale said, rubbing his eyes. "She's been so strong through all of this. She was hoping I would find a cure- me- of all people. Find a cure for something I know nothing about…."

"Well Doc, considering half the patients were her family…the alternative was?" Leory asked, taking a drink of his soda. Whale shook his head. "She was asking the impossible."

"What choice did you? They went missing at first, then got sick…." Leory took another drink. "Hell, I give you props for even trying."

"I just… never heard of this before…." Whale said. "I mean…..that's not even getting into the memory blocks."

"Losing your memories happens around here a lot." Leory said in a tone that suggested he was far to accepting of this happening now. "Memory loss, vendettas, curses. Doc, there's nothing this town hasn't seen anymore."

"I know. But yet….." Whale sighned. "I wish I knew what to do."

Mary Margaret sat at the head of the table of this impromptu meeting of some of Storybrooke's most capable defenders. Her cellphone was on, but the look on her face was of utter despair. Numbly, she pressed the speed dial for David's phone- like Emma's, and Regina's it went directly into voicemail. Since David, and the others had escaped from Storybrooke general, no one had heard from them since.

"My sister's out there…. Out there!" Elsa said, gazing at the treeline beyond the boarders of Storybrooke. "Alone. Sick! In a strange world-I let her get away!"

"Anna's not alone, dear." Granny said, her calm tone still holding worry for Ruby. "She has David, the others."

"Who are in the same exact state!" Mary Margaret shouted, slamming her phone shut with a hard crack. "My husband, my daughter, my grandson are out there too! My stepmother! Gold!"

"With missing memories, powers out of whack, delirious…." Tinkerbell said, slouched in her chair. "Gods….."

"Regina."

Robin was pacing the length of the room, Will Scarlet looking despondant at his longtime friend. He kept himself busy by toying with a piece of paper.

"We'll find them Snow." Granny said, in an effort to almost reassure herself moreso the other woman. "Ruby….. the full moon…."

"Crap." This came from Doc, who piped up from the background, looking worried.

"No cloak…"

Mary Margaret looked over to see the most quiet of their little group: Belle. Gods, how she must be suffering right now.

Belle was nearly completely shielded by books. Books on psychological disorders, modern myths, myths of their own realm, anything to help. She had practically commandeered the coffee pot, setting up shop in the family room, pouring hours into research- coming up blank.

"There must be an answer!" Belle said, slamming her fist down on the pages, coffee sloshing from one of the many empty coffee cups.

"We'll find it Belle." Robin said, stopping his pacing to walk over, giving her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"Lost Neal. Lost Rumple." Belle said through tears. "Now Rumple's gone _again!_ I can't…" she hiccupped once, before composing herself. "I'm going to keep looking. I _have _to keep looking."

"Don't burn yourself out Belle." Tinkerbell said gently.

"Have the other fairies found anything on their whereabouts?" Mary Margaret asked her friend.

"Nothing. Blue's about as clueless as we are, but she's doing everything she can." Tinkerbell promised.

Mary Margaret nodded, slouching in her chair. Her nervous fingers hovering over the speed dial numbers that would connect her to either David or Emma.

"A prince, a wizard, a werewolf, a witch, a pirate, a truest believer, a savior, a princess…..an….ice man…." Mary Margaret said, shooting an apologetic glance at Elsa.

"Kristoff didn't have any family growing up. I think he'd find the term cute." Elsa said, joining Mary Margaret at the table. Reflexively, Mary Margaret's hand slid over to comfort Elsa's.

"He's part of our family now. Just like you, and Anna."

Elsa beamed. "Thank you."

"Family finds each other." Mary Margart insisted, echoing her husband's famous vow from all those years ago. "It's what we do."

"Well, we're having a bloody hard time now." Tinkerbell grumbled.

"Allo', I'm lost here ladies, and gents." Will said raising a hand. The young thief was currently finding the swivel chair a nice amusement. He stopped spinning when Granny gave him a sharp look.

"How the bloody 'ell did this all happen again?"

Mary Margaret and Elsa looked at each other sighing.

"Chasing a villain-" Mary Margaret began

"Honeymoon-" Elsa began, but then stopped.

"Ladies, perhaps once at a time." Robin persuaded gently.

Mary Margaret looked at Elsa for permission. The young queen gave it with a silent nod of her head.

"There was something strange going on in the forest." Mary Margaret began. "David, and Emma insisted on going, Emma suggested Regina go along as backup….."

"Well what happened after that?" Robin asked.

Mary Margaret sighed. " I don't know. I got a phone call from Emma around 11 'clock that night. Hook had come too, insisted, you know how close they are….."

"Aye." Robin agreed.

Mary Margaret sighed deeply. "Y'know, I'll start from the beginning. Again. From what I know, so they'll be no more confusion. Then Elsa can tell her part."

"Fair enough." The younger snow queen agreed.

A/N: Exposition, it's a trope people! But hey, it wouldn't be a OUAT fic without flashbacks, memory loss, or anything would it? A review would be lovely

Jessica


	3. 12:15 AM

_Storybrooke Past, One Month Earrlier_

Mary Margaret beamed with pride when baby Neal gurgled up at her, tiny hands outstretched in such a childlike innocent that almost made her heart break with pure joy. The former bandit princess turned school teacher gently leaned down, her nimble fingers delicately lifting her infant son out of his crib, and resting his cheek against her own.

"Neal, almost time for your evening feeding, aren' you?" she cooed, watch"ing his tiny eyes sparkle with happiness. "You want food from mama mayor, don't you? Yes you do!" she cooed back, watching his tiny face giggle.

"I can't believe babies can eat so much." Henry remarked, currently plopped on the couch, playing his game boy, fingers flying fast. Mary Margaret smiled, carrying her newborn son into the kitchen to where she placed him in his high chair, then went to the fridge, opening up, to prepare not only a meal for her son, but for the rest of the rest of her family.

"Well that's what babies do mostly." Mary Margaret said, putting some clelery, and cheese on the counter. "Lasanga and a salad?" she asked, looking at her grandson, face never moving from his gaming.

"Yeah." He mumbled, in a distracted voice. Mary Margaret sighed, shutting the fridge, then going to turn on the stove. Little Neal giggled adorably, as if sensing his mother's frustration.

"Speaking of growing kids…video games…. Then girls…. What's next?" Mary Margaret muttered, selecting a knife, sending it slicing through the aftermentiioned vegetable with ease. Outside the cozy apartment, a burst of thunder shook the sky, followed by a brisk clap of lighting which illuminated the entire apartment in a flash of light. Henry yelped, dropping his portable game machine, and little Neal let out a surprising wail of alarm. Her vegetable chopping forgotten, Mary Margaret rushed to scoop up her newborn son, holding him close to her chest.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok. Mama's not gonna let anything happen to you Neal." She soothed, rubbing comforting circles in his back.

"Pretty nasty storm outside" Henry noted, setting his fallen game boy down on the coffee table, before going to the window, peering out. "Woah, like really bad. The sky's almost all black, the clouds look really cool!"

A knot began to form in the pit of Mary Margaret's stomach. Nothing was 'normal' in ithis smalltime Maine town. Especially when storms were involved. After settling her son down into his high chair, she reached for her phone.

"I'm calling your grandfather, and Emma. They shouldn't be out in this storm…" her finger tapping the speed button tha stat would connect her directly to her husband. The phone rang three times before her worried state was alleviated for a moment, his voice coming through with a static pop

"Snow-raining-cat's and dogs out here!" David's voice cut through the static the storm was making of their conversation.

"David, you and Emma just get home. Safely." Mary Margaret instructed, clutching the phone reflexively.

"Must be new mom hormones…" she heard Emmna say in the background.

"I heard that missy!" Mary Margaret said with a sigh. She swore she could feel Emma rolling her eyes.

"We'll be home shortly Snow. Love you." David said.

Dinner was a laid back affair in the Nolan household that night. Between her anxious stomach feeling, a fussy baby, Henry's constant preoccupation with the storm outside, even Emma and David looked weary.

"The kid was right, the sky's just weird. Black, almost too black…." Emma said, while the adults relaxed with coffee, watching the weather channel on the nightly edition of Storybrooke Live.

"Magic?" David asked, looking over at their at their daughter, one arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder, the other clutched tightly to his cup of coffee.

"I can't sense anything…." Emma said, her gaze constantly flicking to the window, her tone pensive. "But maybe I'll give a call to Regina, just to be on the safe side…."

"That's a good idea." David said, sipping from his cup. Mary Margaret frowned momentarily

"A little peace too much t ask for?"

"Well, dad's talking about living through all the moments, good and bad" Emma said, going to the kitchen counter for her cellphone.

"Honey, it's just a storm." David said in a reassuring tone. Mary Margaret curled up closer to her husband.

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it." She mumbled. David kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

Emma was in mid dial calling Regina when a loud knock sounded, making her jump. Henry zoomed away from his post by the window, opening the door to allow the soaked pirate to come inside.

"Killian! Wow , you're soaked. Want some coffee?" Henry asked, happy to see the pirate. Killian stepped quickly inside, giving the rest of the Charming's a warm smile.

"Really soaked." Emma sai, going to her boyfriend's side, smirking slightly.

"Aye. But I faced storm's far worse than this." Killian said with a smirk of his own, his eyes sweeping over the royal family.

"Come inside, get warm Killians. Coffee's on the stove. I'll grab a towel for you to dry off with." Mary Margaret said, vanishing into the backroom.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" David said, going over to the pirate, almost relieved that Snow was out of earshot.

"Aye. Twas down by the Rabbit Hole with Smee." Killian said. "When this infernal storm hit. A bit peculiar, but nothing I haven't seen. But upon heading to Granny's Inn for the night to retire, I saw the strangest light from the forest… more specifically, from her majest's crypt."

"The storm was by my mom's vault?!" Henry asked, his tone creeping into panicking territory. David frowned. "Regina's so careful about what she keeps in there."

"Regina wouldn't have caused this." Emma said firmly.

"We know that, but there are people in this town who love to cause trouble." David said with a tone of sadness.

"Aye. Unfortaunately, her majesty has a long list of enemies that are unaware of her attempts to change." Killian agreed.

"Mom, gramaps, we gotta go help her!" Henry said quickly. "Please!"

"We will kid." Emma promised "But stay here."

"No! That's my mom! She needs me!"

"You mum wouldn't want you to be in danger, lad." Killian said in a fatherly tone.

"But… but…. What if it's a new villain? I'll get my storybook, it's in my bag, right over there…. Please…. Please! I'll wait in the car, while you guys check out the woods, I promise I won't get in the way."

Emma sighed heavily There was no getting around Henry's stubborn side. "Alight kid, but your butt better stay there the entire time. I'll phone Regina, hell, even Gold. He owes us for his earlier stunts."

"True enough." David agreed, going to the coat rack for their coats. Emma went for her gun, checking the bullets, while David grabbed his sword and it's sheath that were hanging on the wall.

"Yes! An adventure!" Henry said, grabbing his book bag, coat, and hat. The group quickly filed out down the stairs of the apartment.

"Crap. Mom." Emma said, pausing on the landing. David's footsteps haltered too.

"Mate, this can't wait…." Killian reminded them."especially if this is some new threat attempting to harm her majesty."

"Snow will understand. Hate it, but understand. Plus, someone has to stay with Neal." David said, regret for leaving his wife so quickly, especially since she was so worried.

"This whole mess will be nothing to worry about." Emma reassured everyone, but the jestering tone still holding an edge of fear.

The group piled into Emma's yellow bug. The car sputtered to life, before racing off into the rainy night towards the edge of the forest.

Mary Margaret twisted the corner of her sleeve into her mouth again, her cheeks wet from spent tears. Beside her, Neal wailed in his crib, his pitiful wails only bringing more fear into already overworked system.

"They'll be home soon. I'll kill them when they get here, but they'll be home soon." Mary Margaret said, her gaze flickering to the booming storm. She was just beginning to doze off in a exhaustion borne stupor, when her phone went off.

"David?! Emma?!" she practically screamed into the receiver.

"No. This is Whale."

"W- Whale? W- what happened?" Mary Margaret sat up, her stomach now laced with ice.

"I'm sorry Mary Margaret…but you need to come to the hospital immediately."

Snow didn't answer him. She switched her phone off, already on her feet, racing around the tiny apartment, to prepare herself and her instant son for the trip to the hospital. Fumbling with car keys, baby clothing, and her own near crippling anxiety.

"Everyone's gonna be fine….. just fine…." Snow said in a wasted effort to calm herself down.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 12:15 AM.


	4. Knowing Yet Not Knowing

_Storybrooke Hospital, 1:30 AM_

"What happened?! Where are they?!"

The former bandit princess flew into the main doors of Storybrooke general, diaper bag flying behind her, pushing Neal's stroller as though it were an Indy 500 race car. One of the nurses immediately went to the distraught woman, but Snow's wrath quickly made her backpedal almost immeditately.

"Doctor Whale!" the nurse said, glancing over at the blond man in crisp white lab coat who was currently speaking to an orderly, mumbling about medication. Whale sighed, steeled himself and made his way over to the woman,

"Mary Margaret..." he began with a professional soothing tone, but one sharp look from the princesses face made him shut up.

"Doctor Whale, please... David and Emma...Henry... are they ok?" Snow pressed on, struggling with Neal who was beginning to get fussy. She quickly bent to pick up her newborn son, and began rocking him gently, but earnestly.

Whale gestured to the large family room with his clipboard. " Mary Margaret...please this way...you... you don't know?"

Her stomach began to perform the most extraordinary feat of acrobatics at this point in time. With fear snaking through every pore of her body, she struggled to meet the doctor's ever increasing worrying gaze.

"Know what?" she asked in a deathlike whisper.

Whale gently took Snow's arm and led her into the room, closing the door behind him as Snow settled baby Neal back into his stroller and sat down in one of the large chairs in the room. It was cold, but it wasn't from the lack of heat, and she began to rub her arms when the goosebumps began dancing along her arms.

Whale pulled another chair closer to her, and settled himself gently down into it, laying the clipboard at his feet.

"It's not...just your family..." Whale began, eyes gently meeting Snow's to make sure she was listening to her properly.

"Not just Emma, or David, or Henry...?" Snow asked again, sounding weak in her disbelief. " Whale... I need to see them...I need to know what's happened."

Whale ran a hand through his hair. "Your husband, daughter, grandson...stepmother..."

"What's wrong with Regina?!" Snow blurted out. Neal gave a whimpering yell, and Snow soothed him, apologizing.

Whale watched Snow's outburst for a moment, debating on what to tell her next, or exactrly..._how _ to tell her exactly.

" David, Emma, Henry, Regina...Killian I believe his name was? Ruby, Mr. Gold...they're all here at the hospital."

"Killian? Ruby? Gold?" Snow's mouth was dropping so far, she was surprised it didn't unhinge from her jaw at this point.

"Tell me what's wrong!" she finally exploded, Neal gave a sharp cry.

Whale sighed. He was dreading this part.

"We don't know." he admitted with a heavy sigh.

Minutes ticked by like hours. Snow heard the radiator hum in the background, her labored breathing sounding as though she'd just run ten miles through the forest.

"You can't tell me... what's wrong... with my family... or my best friend?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Whale winced, holding up a hand to calm Snow down before security would make themselves known. Not that it would stop her at any rate.

"Under observation. We're keeping all of them in one of our largest rooms. Even I'm not entirely aware of the details..."

"Tell me what you know." Snow pressed, fishing around in the diaper bag for Neal's bottle, which the baby happily took with a pleased gurgle.

Whale picked up his clipboard from the floor, turning a page. " Leroy was actually the one that found David. He and Clark were driving home from Rabbit Hole, and they saw him passed out by the side of the road."

Snow's hand flew to her mouth. "David... oh god. Charming..."

Whale didn't answer, but remained at a respectful silence to allow Snow to compose her self. "Leroy got David into his truck, but went to investigate further. From his reports, David was delirous, but was mumbling Emma's name. Leroy found Emma, Killian, and surprisingly Regina, and Gold a bit farther into the woods."

"Why were they in the woods?" Snow asked. " There was a storm outside!"

Whale shook his head. "Once again, I'm afraid I can't say. Clark discovered Emma's car, and Henry was inside passed out in the backseat, and Ruby was in the driver's seat, passed out as well."

Snow shook her head in growing disbelief. "I don't...understand..."

Whale nodded slowly. "I can understand your frustration." he took a moment, waiting on Snow's silent cue to finish his story. "Well, as you can see...with such an influx of people, we had all of them transported here. Unfortunately, David, Emma, Henry, and everyone else that Leroy and Clark found are suffering from the same symptoms. Delirium, fatigue, and memory loss..."

"A spell? a curse?" Snow asked with a lump forming in her throat.

"I don't know. If it is, none of them can tell me or my staff anything." Whale said with a genuine regret in his voice. "With the storm making the telephones and everthing glitchy, it took longer than expected for me to get a call out to you."

"Thank you Doctor Whale." Snow adjusted Neal in her arms. " I don't...I can't...I'm having a hard time... understanding this...but at least...I know now."

Her brows furrowed. "Gold is here too? That's impossible... he's the Dark One! He can't get sick or..."

"But he can be affected by magic." Whale said with a somber tone. "and it has affected him as much as it has the others."

"What sort of curse... are we dealing with... if it can take down... Mr. Gold..." Snow whispered fearfully.

"To be fair... we don't even know if it is a curse..." Whale said in a soothing tone.

"But what else could it be?" Snow asked back, weakly. "Oh... Granny and Belle? Did you get in contact with them?"

"Yeah. Granny and Belle are actually with them now. Leroy picked them up once the storm began to lessen. He offered to come get you, but one of my nurses managed to get a call through to your place."

"I'll kiss that man when I see him." Snow said. "He saved my family."

"He's a good guy." Whale agreed.

"He is." Snow said with a quiet sincerity. A fire awoke within her, and she shakily got to her feet, gently putting Neal back into his stroller, the baby fast asleep from his earlier bottle.

"Now, Doctor Whale...I'd like to see my family."

David looked eerily similar in which the first dark curse was cast over twenty-eight years ago. Her husband remained silent and still, save for the constant hum of machines that was taking his vitals, and the slow steady beat of his breathing.

But he was alive. They all were.

They were grouped in two rows in the largest room the hospital had, evidence of it becoming a makeshift observation room. David lay still and silent in his hospital bed, Henry on his left, Ruby, and Killian on his right. Emma, Gold, and Regina were laying in beds across the room, under tighter circumstances considering their powerful magical abilities. All of them looking deceptively peaceful in their beds, silent and unmoving.

"Looks like they're just sleeping."

The smell of french vanilla drifted from Snow's left, and a hot cup was immediately placed in her hands.

"Belle." Snow said, turning to face the younger woman with such relief she nearly burst into tears. The princess turned pawn shop dealer, wife of the Dark One himself met Snow's gaze unflinchingly, but her eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

"I keep thinking this is all some horrible nightmare...and they'll just wake up...that Rumple will...wake... up..."

Her carefully guarded mask slipped, and soon Snow as pulling the younger girl into her embrace, whispering soothing words and rubbing her back gently.

"I know...I know..." Snow said. She broke the hug a moment later, and Belle wiped her eyes, putting on a brave smile.

"I've been watching them." Belle said quietly, her quiet bravery shinning through. "Well, not just me, Granny's been here too. Almost brought her crossbow. We take turns, making sure everything is alright..."

"Thank you Belle. That means...everything to me."

The princesses walked amongst the row of beds, looking at the ill forms of the people they loved most.

Snow paused at David's bed, running gentle fingers through his hair, and kissing him softly on the lips. Her husband didn't stir, and Snow squeezed his hand gently.

"Come back to me. I'll find you." she promised, looking down at him with love in her eyes. She glanced over at her grandson's motionless form, then to her best friend, both laying there weak and motionless.

Belle stood by Gold's bed. Her husband, the most powerful of all magic users was laying there in a coma state, and she had no clue how to help them.

"I don't know what to do..." Belle whispered. She gently moved a strand of hair from his eyes, glancing over at Emma's equally still form, and then to Regina. "I don't know how we can help any of them."

"Faith. Hope." Snow said, remembering what David said to her all those years ago. "Now is our time to be strong. We have to be. It's hard, trust me, I know. The waiting, the watching, the worrying."

"I do indeed." Belle said with a quiet nod.

Snow touched Ruby's arm tenderly, before going to Killian's bed. She knew the ex-pirate loved her daughter more than anything, and it pained her to see someone to courageous, so fearless, in such a weakened state, alongside her brave and beautiful daughter.

"We'll be strong for them now. Family finds each other. This family will find each other." Snow said, joining Belle by Gold's bed, and casting a look to Regina's still form.

"I've called Robin." Belle said. "He's worried, and he'll be on his way as soon as possible."

"Good." Snow said. "We need to be together, all of us, more than anything."

"Doctor Whale said...they've lost their memories, that they were...suffering from some sort of delirium..."

"That's what he told me too." Snow said, reaching out to stroke Emma's blond curls. "Emma...wake up... please..." she begged, but her daughter made no response.

A thunderous crash shook both princesses from their inner thoughts, and a loud yell came from the hall.

"What the hell?!" Snow said, whirling instinctively to protect Belle and the other occupants of the room. Footsteps pounded hard on the floor.

"Snow. Belle!"

"Granny!" Snow said, going the older woman. Granny bore her grief silently, bowed yet unbroken, a fire in her eyes.

"This lot strong right here." she murmured, casting a glance at her granddaughter's form in her hospital bed. "Ain't no curse that can lick a prince, a pirate, savior, a wolf, a queen, believer, or the dark one himself."

"We well get through this Granny." Snow reaffirmed, but her gaze was worried. "what's all the noise outside?"

"Dunno. But just in case whatever's attacking might come back, I figured I'd run back here to protect em' best I could."

Snow's eyes filled with unshed tears, and she gratefully grabbed the older woman's hands in thanks with a smile.

"Just doing what's right..." Granny said with a huff. "You girls be careful."

"We will Granny. " Belle promised, and went to the door. Snow followed moments later, peeking her head out.

"Someone! Help!"

Belle and Snow stared.

"Elsa?!" Snow said in disbelief.

The hallway was filled with ice, some nurses, doctors, and even a few patients had crashed to the floor, and in the middle of the winter wonderland, stood the young Queen of Arendelle herself.

"Belle! Snow! I need help!"

Snow and Belle looked at each other. On the one hand, happy as they were to have her back in Storybrooke again, the grave desperate look on her face spoke volumes.

"Of course we'll help!" Snow said, gently stepping towards her. " But first, you need to calm down..."

"I'm trying..." Elsa said shakily. "But I need to get them help first."

"Who?" Belle asked, joining Snow.

"Anna and Kristoff." Elsa said with a shaky breathe. " Please. They're so sick. I didn't know anywhere else to turn too."

Snow and Belle looked at each other, before looking at Elsa with a shared sadness.

"Emma...Emma did so much for us..." Elsa pleaded. " Can she help me?"

Snow's heart lurched. "Emma's...not herself. She can't... help at this moment." she had no clue how to deliver that piece of news. "Where are Anna and Kristoff?"

"The mansion where we all sent through the portal to go back to Arendelle." Elsa said with lump in her throat.

"Ok. I"ll drive you there to get them." Snow held Elsa's hands in hers.

"We'll get through this. Family will always find one another."


	5. Two Fall Out

Long Road Home

Ch. 6:

When Snow stepped into the mansion, followed closely by Elsa she could immediately tell that something was terribly wrong.

"Elsa... where are Anna and Kristoff? For that matter... how did you two even get back to Storybrooke?"

Elsa's soft footfalls halted by the older woman, she paused for a moment before continuing.

"It's a long story, but in short, Grand Pabbie..."

"Grand Pabbie?" Snow asked curiously. "Oh! Is he your regent? A relative?"

"Yes and no. Yes, Grand Pabbie is currently overseeing Arendelle while we're here, but no... he's not a relative... he's a troll. A... rock troll."

"Your kingdom is being ruled...by a rock troll." Snow said, letting that piece of information sink in for a moment. "I see. That'll make for some tales, later on, I"m sure."

"Oh you should see his other 'top' advisors, Olaf and Sven." Elsa said with a hint of mischevious pride in her voice.

"Oh! Are those your uncles then?" Snow asked. "Brothers, perhaps?"

"Olaf is a living snowman, and Sven is...a reindeer." Elsa said with a chuckle in her voice.

Snow simply stopped and stared, blinking.

"Snow? Elsa? Everything set in here?"

Snow turned on a heel. " We're fine Belle, but well...Anna and Kristoff are missing."

"What?!"

The youngest of the three women stepped cautiously into the doorway. "How? Where could they have gone?"

Elsa looked around, fingers reflexive in case one of them attacked. "I don't know." she gestured towards the middle of the living room. "We came through a portal right there. Almost identical to the one we originally went through to get to Arendelle... Anna and Kristoff... they put up a bit of a fight getting here, but Pabbie gave me some powder to knock them out...I guess it wore off before I could get back from the giant healing center I found."

Belle's face scrunched up momentarily. "Healing cen- oh! The hosptial."

"Yes." Elsa confirmed, still not used to this world's tongue. "I remember seeing it when I first arrived in this world, and thought if anyone could help me, that place could. Why were you two there? Can we find Emma?"

Belle and Snow stopped cold.

"Elsa... Emma has... well... we don't _know _what exactly is wrong, if this is a curse, or a spell, or what...but Emma may have the same sickness as Anna and Kristoff do."

Elsa felt her breath leave her chest in a tight bubble. "This apparent madness is afflcting Emma? How?"

Belle shook her head. "We don't know. But it's not just Emma. It's my husband, David-"

"David's ill too?" Elsa's hand flew to her mouth. "I"m so sorry, Snow."

Snow smiled, and gave Elsa's hand a tight squeeze. "Thank you Elsa."

"David, my husband, Mr. Gold, in our realm, he was known as Rumplestiktskin... the Dark One... and Henry...I'm sure you remember him."

"The young boy. Yes. He tried to show me video games once." Elsa said with a fond laugh. "You're married to the Dark One? Anna told me stories about that horrible man."

Elsa winced when she saw the look on Belle's face, and backpedaled. " I meant no offense Belle, truly, I didn't-"

Belle hand up a hand with a smile. "I know you didn't Belle. I'm aware of...his...long past, and longer list of misdeeds, but he's trying to change. I know it."

Elsa beamed back. "I'm sure here is. But I'm sorry I judged you so quickly. I'm sorry I interupted you before, who else has fallen ill?"

"Ruby..you haven't met here, but she's really nice. Regina, and Killian."

"The Evil Queen, and Emma's...pirate...boyfriend?" Elsa said, with nearly unblinking eyes, gazing at Snow and Belle.

"Regina sorta prefers to not use the Evil part of her name now." Snow said with a smile, that quickly turned into a frown. "But yes, they're all afflicted too I'm afraid."

"This is almost like...an epidemic..." Elsa said with worry creasing her brow, checking every knock and cranny for her sister and brother-in-law.

"I hope not." Snow said, wishing she had brought her bow and arrows, " Having a hard enough time just keeping everyone whose already ill in check."

"Hold it!"

Snow held up a hand, reflexively standing in front of the younger pair. "I heard something from that room...on the left."

Belle gave a whimper of fright. Elsa steeled herself, raising a hand in self defense, her ice magic cackling to life.

"Anna. Anna it's me Elsa... your sister. Please...come out here... I don't want to hurt you." Elsa begged in a soothing tone. "I know you're sick, and probably afraid...but come out, and we can fix this... Anna. Please..."

The silence met them. Dead silence. It made Snow feel uneasy, and it did no good that this house was barely lit as it was, hiding many things in it's shadowy hallways.

"Elsa! Snow!

Snow and Elsa turned instinctively to see Kristoff charging straight at Belle, his ice axe leveled to strike a damaging blow to her head, a light of fury in his eyes.

"Kristoff stop!" Elsa shouted, but it was futile, seeing the rage in Kristoff's eyes, as he attempted to bring his axe into Belle's skull.

Elsa whispered "I'm sorry" before unleashing a swath of her ice magic, that spread along the wooden floors of the mansion, causing Kristoff to stumble, falling hard to the floor. His axe skittered across the slippery ground.

"Snow- grab it!" Elsa shouted.

Belle kicked the weapon across the ground, and Snow bent down to catch it one easy swoop.

Kristoff groaned on the ground, still dizzy. Elsa lowered her hand, muttering yet another apology to her friend.

"We're friends Kristoff." she said quietly. The man was struggling to get to his feet, but kept slipping on the ice.

"Liar!" he roared, an insane glint in his eyes. "All of you! Liars!"

"Kristoff, I'm...Anna's friend. Belle." the youngest burnette said. " We're here to help you and Anna. Ok?"

"You're not!" Kristoff snarled. "You're all liars! Imposters!" his eyes tore over the frozen ground. "Give me my axe!" he shouted, sounding positively deranged. "Give it back!"

" We can't." Snow apologized. "Not until you get better."

Kristoff's madness fueled eyes burned even brighter. "Give me my axe back." he said in a sing song type voice. "I won't hurt you girls with it. Nope nope. I"ll just use it to bash your little princessy brains in, ok?"

The trio of women stared.

"Kristoff...what has happened to you?" Elsa said, fear lacing her voice. Her fingers reached out to gently brush loose strands of hair from his eyes, but he recoiled from the touch as though it was harmful to him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kristoff snarled, enraged anew. "GIVE ME MY AXE! GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT!"

"We can't!" Elsa said, louder, but still saddened. " We need to find. Anna. Where is she?"

"Right behind you."

Elsa and Snow whirled, to see Anna holding a dull knife to Belle's throat. Snow quickly surmised that the now insane pair were probably hiding in the home's kitchen or pantry. Now the normally pleasant youngest Arendelle royal had a knife to Belle's throat.

"Just let us leave here, and I won't kill her." Anna said, in her still normally oddly cheerful voice, but the maddening rage glint in her eyes was all too similar to what her husband wore.

"Anna..." Belle said slowly, cautiously, as her friend dug the dull steel into her neck. "You aren't yourself right now. It's ok, it's not your fault. Please, put the knife down."

"Uh-huh. Not gonna do that." Anna said with a dark tone to her usual cheer. "Can't trust you. Can't trust anyone."

"You can trust me Anna." Elsa said. "I love you."

"You are NOT my sister!" Anna roared, holding Belle tighter. "You aren't her! What did you do with Elsa?"

"Anna, you're confused right now. I am Elsa. I'm really her." Elsa said, her tone edging into fear. Snow was analyzing the situation.

"No. You're not." Anna said stiffly. "Now let us leave."

"Ok." Snow said, before either women could protest. "We'll let you and Kristoff go, alright?"

"You'd better keep your word, lady." Anna said briskly. "Or else someone here will get hurt."

"We don't want that." Snow agreed, giving a look to Elsa to prepare, and the other royal quickly took the hint. "Now, let Belle go so she can open the door. She's cloest."

Anna shifted Belle in her grip, the knife wavering in her hands.

"No funny tricks." Anna growled.

"No funny tricks." Snow promised. " Belle, the door, please?"

Belle nodded, still visibly shaken, but holding up beautifully. Silently, the young burnette went to the door and opened it.

Anna made a step, and Elsa struck, unleashing a blast of her ice magic that bound Anna's feet together and kept her from moving.

"Hey! you said no tricks!" Anna snarled, thrashing uselessly.

"Elsa, do you have anymore of that knockout powder?" Snow asked quickly. Elsa reached for the small sack in her pocket.

"Not much. A handful."

"Use it." Snow said. "Quickly."

Elsa stepped forward, and blew the powder, rendering Anna and Kristoff unconscious again.

"It'll have to hold until we get to the hospital."

Snow looked at Belle, who was still shaken. " David's truck, the back should have some rope. We can tie them up, just in case."

Belle nodded, and quickly stepped outside. Elsa crouched down next to her sister's sleeping form, and touched her cheek.

"Whatever ails you sister, I will find the cure. I promise." Elsa told her, squeezing her hand comfortably.

Snow was kneeling down by Kristoff, checking him over in case he hand any other weapons hidden on his person.

"That's what family does." Snow said, before reaching for her phone.

"Ah. The strange communication device." Elsa said, she had seen Killian and Emma use them before. "Who are you sending a message too?"

"Doctor Whale." Snow said, as the call went through. She glanced over at Anna and Kristoff laying on the floor.

"Gonna have to get two more beds ready."

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers so far! I hope this fic isn't dragging, but there's a lot of chapters to go! Plus, it wouldn't be an OUAT fic without some flashbacks right? A review would be so lovely as well. :)**

**J. Star**


	6. Plans Unfolding

David's weary eyes shot up in a near panic as a torrential wave of cold water was dumped over his head. Gasping and sputtering from the shock, he quickly backpedaled to the farthest corner possible that the tube he was currently situated in provided.

"Enough!" David finally rasped out, shivering from both cold and an underlying current of fear at the same time.

"No. Not yet my precious little prince." The man-in-the-shadows said with a mirthful sadistic tone in his voice. That was all the others had ever seen of his man, their head captive and tormentor. Henry had dubbed him the Man-In-The-Shadows, and it seemed to fit.

"Reminds of he Harry Potter..." he'd remarked once, while they spent a yet another long day having their blood and energy drained from them. While those of the enchanted forest, namely Killian, Anna, and Kristoff remained terribly confused, Regina had rolled her eyes. David swore he saw a smile grace her face, while Emma congratulated her son's rather cute pop culture reference.

Unlike the popular book series, this was real, this man was real, and they were all in real danger of being placed with more pain, or being outright killed.

"So, little prince." Man-In-The-Shadows said, the sound of rubbing his hands together gleefully, "How are you feeling?"

"Pissed off." David said, using as much weight as his weak voice would muster "and trust me, you don't want to see me angry."

Nothing but the harsh sounds of the man's labored breathing could be heard. The sound of clicking behind him.

"Oh, but that's just it." the man continued. His footsteps echoed loudly in the empty room. "I enjoy your anger so very, very much." his voice took on an almost whimsical tone.

"You lot are key to my plans to becoming whole. It will be glorious! Simply glorious!" the man continued placing his hand on Emma's cell.

"Stay away from my daughter!" David roared. Emma's dull eyes looked over at the man she could not see.

"Dad, stop. Save your energy..." Emma said weakly.

"No. No. Tsk tsk. That won't do for I need your energy. All of it." the man-in-the-shadows said with a pitying voice. He walked amongst the cells, clipboard tucked underneath his arm and jotted down a few notes.

"I've dealt with a lot of sick people in my time." Regina drawled, "but you are by far the worst"

"Thank you, your majesty, or is it madame mayor? I take that as a compliment."

"Let us go!" Anna snapped, her rare temper showing itself. "This is wrong!"

"No, my dear princess. It is so, very, very, _right." _ the man continued, stopping at her cell with a pleased smile. Anna pulled back away from the man, looking,straining for any sign of his facial features, but couldn't see anything.

"You told me once, long ago, to never give up on my dream." the man in the shadows said with a smile. "and I haven't. It's taken me nearly 30 years, but I finally have the pieces aligned! I have you all to thank, but most importantly, you, and Kristoff."

"B- but we've never met! I don't recognize you at all!" Anna said, looking at her husband's ill form.

"That is alright little princess." the man in the shadows said with a comforting, almost fatherly tone. "The fault is mine."

"You took their memories!" Ruby snapped, slamming her hands against the glass "Ours too, didn't you?!"

"Well it appears so. Although that wasn't my intention. This works out quite well for me either way." the man in the shadows said with shrug. "More than works out. It's perfect. Who knew that the experiment would have such a side effect? I must thank my brother...oh what a glorious reunion that will be."

"Ok pal. Enough with the sick mind games!" Emma shouted. "I'm the savior..." her strength lagged and she slumped to her side.

"The magical restraints will limit you I'm afraid." the man said. "Can't have you popping off spells, now can I?"

"Shut... the hell... up..." Emma said weakly.

The man continued to ignore her, and focused his attention on the strongest occupant of the cell.

"Wakey, wakey old man. I mean... this whole thing really is your fault." the man in the shadows said. " Well...sort of...but not really...Rumplestiltskin."

Gold looked up from his hunched state. "That's not my name in this world." he said weakly. The Man In The Shadows smiled sympathetically.

"No. I suppose it isn't. You did warn me, all magic came with a price. I however, plan to change that little policy."

He turned to another person, one the others could not see. "Take them to the basement. Now phase two will begin."

A loud rumbling was heard, and each prisoner braced themselves as their tube like prisons began a slow, mechanical descent into the floor.

"Now. Let us a play a game. It's called "how long does it take, to break a prince, a pirate, a savior, truest believer, the dark one, a princess, an orphan, a queen, and a werewolf, hmmm?"

David felt his stomach seize up into his heart. The endless days of waiting weren't enough, now was coming something far more wicked.

"Mom!" Henry cried out, looking through the see through floor and seeing nothing but darkness underneath him.

"It'll be alright Henry..." Regina tried to comfort him, but from the look in her eyes, David knew she felt fear. Hell, they were all feeling it.

"We'll get out of this..." Emma said to the entire group, but he own voice had a quiver.

"Be alright love. Nothing we can't face together..." Killian said in a tone, that made David's heart leap. The man, who had crossed time and realms again and again for his daughter.

"Brace yourselves everyone..." Ruby said.

"The others will find us..." Anna said. Kristoff opened his eyes momentarily and swallowed heavily.

"Thought this was still a bad dream..." he groaned.

"Oh no, my young man. You'll all find out just how very, very real everything about this all is." the man in the shadows continued with glee. "So real, you may wish you were probably dead."

The man in the shadows turned away as their tubes had nearly finished being dropped to the lower level.

"Soon brother. We shall meet again, and please...don't forget to bring...Snow White."


End file.
